


A secret visit

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Brutality, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock went one last time in 221b after his 'death'...





	A secret visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Now beta read by notjustmom!

Sherlock was with his brother in 221b, a car waiting discreetly to take him to the airport.

His funeral(!) was coming to an end. Only a few minutes before John and Mrs. Hudson would be on their way back home.

Surveying the flat for possibly the last time, the (dead)detective was looking for a small token, a talisman he could took with him. Sentiment... _urgh_... But he wasn't able to resist.

Jumper? Too big and obvious. Army mug? Too fragile. Dog tags? He can't take that memento from John.

What else? He went up to John's bedroom and sat on the bed. Then he sees it! A tube of hair product... he opens it and the smell brings John in front of him instantly. A flashback to Bart's when his friend protested that Jim-from-IT wasn't gay because "I put product in my hair!" A small sad smile appears on Sherlock's face. He puts a infinitesimally small amount of the product on a finger then applied it to his hair. Mixing his high end products with John's generic gel. The mix calms him and he dashes to get out of the flat.

The small tube lasts years and, even after he was captured in Serbia, the perfume lingers for weeks giving him comfort.

John surrounding him, like a protection against brutality...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets!
> 
> It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret apology...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093072) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
